Detention Can Be Fun
by Twillight Bunny
Summary: A short...thing about Riiya and Shiine. And a classroom during detention.


Disclaimer: Not mine, so on and so forth.

* * *

Shiine was confused. He was alone in the empty classroom, both he and the wolf-boy having received detentions for nearly

destroying the cafeteria in another fight over who got to sit next to ChaCha earlier that day. Rascal-sensei had left for a while, saying

he had important teacher business to attend to, but he didn't fool anyone. Both of them heared his motorbike roaring to life, and the

cloud of exhaust smoke he left behind _was_ kind of hard to miss. However, he had enchanted the door to lock itself until four o' clock,

effectively trapping Shiine with his rival for another forty five minutes. It was Riiya's revelation that had broken the silence first.

Blinking; he stared back at the grinning boy in front of him. "What?" was all he could think to say. He wasn't sure if he had heard the

wolf-boy correctly. This probably wasn't the case, since he happened to know that his hearing was perfect, thank you very much.

Riiya scratched the back of his head idly, narrowing his eyes slightly at the sensation. " Sheesh, Shine-chan, are you deaf?" he said

with that cheeky smile. "I told you, I've decided to give up on ChaCha.She obviously sees me as just a friend only, and I don't want

to waste my time pining after her when I know she's never gonna return my feelings. 'sides, I've found someone new I want to be

with. "Shiine was speechless. After all this time, all they've been through Riiya was actually going to let ChaCha go? No freaking way.

There was no way the blue-haired boy would ever do that. It had to be some kind of trick."So…uhm…who is it then?" Shiine asked

when he finally found his voice again. He wanted to beat Riiya at his own game. Of course, he could have just conjured up a mallet

and whapped the grinning boy up the head, but this way was more fun. "Is it Marin?" The pink haired mermaid had become

something of a school legend, thanks to her numerous attempts at getting the wolf-boy's attention. People still talked about the day

she used that love potion of Yakko's in the school lunch. "No." came Riiya's curt reply. "Try again. "Shiine thought about it for a

while. Yakko herself was clearly not his type, and neither was Orin. Riiya wasn't really that close to any other girls in school. Then, a

thought that made him want to gag slightly occurred to him. "Is it…_Dorothy_?" Making a face, Riiya playfully took a swing at his head,

which Shiine easily dodged, laughing. That was one of the nice thing about their friendship. They could be trying to kill each other one

minute, and then pal around the next. "As if I'd ever find that crazy teacher of yours attractive, no offense." said Riiya. " None taken."

came the good-natured answer. "So then Riiya-chan, who is it? I can't think of anyone else." continued Shiine. Huffing, the blue-

haired wolf boy placed his hands on both sides of Shiine's chair and looked him straight in the eye. "Come on Shiine-chan, think." he

said. "I give up. Just tell me who it is already, sheesh." said Shiine, getting mildly curious now. Riiya seemed to actually be serious

about this. "Fine.I'll tell you.It's…wait. I think I better whisper it in your ear. Who knows, maybe Rascal-sensei charmed the walls to

record everything we say. He's done it before, anyways…" Shiine stiffened slighty. That was true, and although the whole school

knew about their feelings for ChaCha, he doubted that Riiya would appreciate it if everyone knew he was into someone else.

"Okay.Tell me already!" he said, his plans temporarily forgotten. Riiya leaned in close, put his lips near Shiine's ear and whispered:

"It's _YOU."_

And before the shocked brunette could react, the wolf-boy grabbed his chin, turned his face slightly and kissed him on the lips. It was

surprisingly soft, so soft in fact that Shiine didn't even realize he was being kissed for a minute. Riiya took the chance and deepened

the kiss, slipping the tinniest bit of tongue into the the brunette's mouth. Poor Shiine's brain still couldn't register what was happening

till the blue-haired boy pulled away. Shiine blinked and absent-mindedly touched his bottom lip, Riiya'a warmth still lingering on it. He

gawked at the blue haired boy, his mind a mixture of shock at what just happened, and pleasure at the sensation of Riiya's lips on his

own. Still staring, he contemplated his next course of action. Shiine made up his mind. With a small growl, he grabbed the wolf-boy

close and kissed him back.

This was going to be _very _interesting…

* * *

Note: Well? This is my first fic, be kind... 


End file.
